bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sumire Akari
(English VA) (Japanese VA) }} Sumire Akari (すみれ あかり, Akari, Sumire) more well known to the public as Android (アンドロイド, Andoroido) is a Vigilante and former Police officer and detective in the Police Force. Appearance Sumire is a very beautiful girl and has a very nice body. Her hair is a very distinct purple color though it may seem dark and dull its one of her most distinct and defining features. She tends to keep it very short and out of her way as to not interfer in a fight. Another one of her more defining features is her eyes. Her eyes have changed throut her life before her enhancements she had blue eyes, But after her she was expiramented on. She for being a cyborg has very nice skin and feels very organic as she has been told on many occasion. Her father made sure that she had a very lifelike body despite still being living for the most part her enhancement could have most definetly came out having her look very inorganic. Sumire trains on a bidaily basis to keep her cyborg body in shape in order to work correctly without any errors. Sumire has a very good build and a very nice body which allows her to do many things with her cyborg enhancements. Gallery 314931.jpg|Sumire's General Appearance Motoko_kusanagi_render_by_arnoldbaer-d8ohjcs.png|Sumire's Full Head to Toe Appearance Celty.png|Sumire's General Vigilante Appearance SumireGallary.jpg|Sumire as a Detective ghost_in_the_shell__arise___border_1_ghost_pain_by_bdfyah-d6aigcb.gif|Sumire as a Young Girl Before her Enhancements Personality Positive Traits Negative Traits Relationships History Childhood Teenage Years Adulthood Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Cyborg Enhancements As a young girl, Sumire being quirkless was experimented on by her father. Her father couldn't accept the fact that his daughter was without a quirk. so he enhanced her body in many ways. He exchanged many of her body parts and a large majority of her body with metallic and technological advancements. Her advancement essentially makes her what her father calls a "superhuman". After being advanced she became extremely durable having synthetic skin made of a pliable and malleable skin like material called 5k1n. Not only is she more durable she is a lot stronger able to lift up to 285 pounds with ease. she was also given a crushing force of the same amount. She was also given great agility able to fight many different kinds of foes. Her eyesight was advanced as well she is now able to see slightly farther than the average human and is able to read and take in the things she is seeing with great speed. Her mind was another thing that was enhanced she can think faster than most computers and is an incredible battle tactician and can think her way out of many situations and no equation can stop her. Other than her base enhancements she has many different gadgets. she is able to cloak her body to its surroundings though she can still be seen by more keen and observant people. She also has a shocking mechanism inside of her hands that can let off a small jerk of electricity nothing life threatening but enough to shock any random villain. She can also plug herself into computers and other electronics to hack them and do many other thing s. Though her body is state of the art it still does contain many weaknesses. She is susceptible to electric shocks of a high wattage. She is also slightly susceptible to a large amount of water for a long amount of time. She also still contains all of her same vital organs such as heart and lungs through her bones, spine and outer body are all mechanics so she is still susceptible to diseases as well as the whole new threat of viruses. Sumire is capable of being hacked by someone of great knowledge though it will be an incredibly hard task. Her father died before finishing her advancements so she only has the bare minimum of what he had planned for her. Tough she is incredibly smart her father was smarter and so far nobody is capable of finishing his enhancements. Since she wasn't finished she has to constantly oil herself and tweak her body to make sure its all in working order. Her body must also be charged daily to ensure maximum efficiency. Though if she runs out of power she can still fight she just loses access to her enhancements such as enhanced eyesight, electric shocks, and her cloaking and most of her weapons and gadgets will no longer work. Sumire must also sustain a healthy and fit body with constant training to ensure her organs and body can handle her cyborg enhancements. Though she wasn't finished she is still a perfectly crafted machine and is unrivaled by most fighters Trivia *Sumire's Image Source is Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell Refrences Category:Vigilantes Category:Females Category:Quirkless Category:Characters Category:Former Police